


Please Leave Your Taste On My Tongue (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Podfic, Schmoop, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys making out and being schmoopy and sexy. Also, lazy morning humping. YAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave Your Taste On My Tongue (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Leave Your Taste On My Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81505) by [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon). 



**Title:** [Please Leave Your Taste On My Tongue](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/225663.html)  
 **Author:** waterofthemoon   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Jared and Jensen belong to each other. I mean, themselves.  
 **Summary:** Boys making out and being schmoopy and sexy. Also, lazy morning humping. YAY.

 **Format:** mp3

2.82 MB, 3 min 5 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/nqbkce25c7x0dj4qffiv)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?965a6o3w7zfyvzo)


End file.
